


We'll Stick Together (The Glue Fic)

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Phanfiction, Sexual Tension, Smut, based off phils slime video, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: After Phil's slime video he pours glue all over himself so he can peel it all off. Dan sees and asks if he can help because he loves peeling glue, and things escalate.(Not a disturbing fic like most 'The _______ Fic's are)





	We'll Stick Together (The Glue Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Phil's slime video

Phil shuts off the computer, grimacing as he plops the glittery slime into the large glass bowl, placing it on top of his dresser to deal with later. He looks back at his bedsheets and sighs, knowing he has to clean up the glittery sticky mess covering the blue and green checkered duvet. His eyes gaze over the elmer's glue laying atop his bed and his lip twitches up at the side. Sure, he has to clean up, but it can wait. He loves peeling glue off himself and he's never actually poured it over his whole body like he suggested in his video - maybe today's the day. Even if it doesn't go well, it'll serve as a reason to procrastinate cleaning up, and right now that's all Phil wants.

Making his way to the bathroom with five bottles of elmer's glue, Phil strips down and moves the clothes as well as the bathmat on top of the toilet, so he's stood atop the tiled floor and it'll be easy to clean when glue gets on it. He uncaps the bottles and bites his lip as he raises one above his head, then squeezes his eyes shut as he quickly turns it upside down, committing as glue begins to spill over his hair and drips down onto his face and shoulders, beginning to slide down his chest. He grabs the second bottle and pours it over him, this time moving it around to cover more of his body. The next three follow, and soon Phil's entire body is covered in thick white glue. He looks at himself in the mirror and giggles - he looks like some kind of monster out of a very low budget horror film. 

"Phil?" a voice comes from outside the room. Phil glances out and sees Dan staring in through a crack in the door, his eyebrows raised. Phil chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his naked body coated in glue, then back up at Dan, giggling uncontrollably. It's not weird - they've seen each other naked plenty of times throughout the years, and Phil doesn't worry too much about closing bathroom doors, so the situation isn't embarrassing to him as Dan walks slowly through the door and takes in Phil's body, bringing his eyes back to Phil's in a confused question. "What the hell are you doing?" Dan asks, clearly holding back laughter. 

"I dunno! I didn't feel like cleaning, and I mentioned pouring glue over myself and peeling it off in the video, so I decided to just go for it! I had glue left over, why not?" Phil chuckles, blushing a bit as Dan shakes his head, his hands over his eyebrows as dimples form on his cheeks. "What?" Phil asks, trying to sound innocent, but he's laughing and they both know that he's being ridiculous, but Phil can't seem to bring himself to care.

"You're an idiot. You're really gonna just wait for it to dry and then peel it all off?" Dan's eyes are traveling over Phil's body again and Phil looks as well, shrugging. 

"Yeah. It shouldn't take too long."

"Wait a second." Dan states suddenly, turning and leaving the room. Phil laughs harder, because what else would he do except wait here? A few moments later Dan returns, lugging a huge fan with him. He plugs it in and aims it at Phil, turning it on high. Phil's laughter intensifies as cold air blows over his naked form, spinning in circles and raising his hands in the air so the wind hits all parts of him, drying him off quicker. Dan's laughing too now, hid behind the fan as he watches Phil flail about, twirling in a way that is anything but elegant. 

Eventually Phil's skin is feeling dry and when he looks down the glue is wrinkling, making him look like a plastic old, albino naked mole rat. Phil giggles at the thought, moving over to turn the fan off - slipping a bit with his coated fingertips. "Okay, I'm dry!" 

"Alright, so how are we doing this?" Dan asks, and Phil raises his eyebrows.

"We?"

"Hey, I helped you dry off faster! Phiiiiiiilll I  _love_ peeling glue, you can't tell me I don't get to peel some too!" Dan pouts, his lower lip jutting out and Phil shakes his head, chuckling at his best friend.

"Fineeeeee, come on then." Phil sighs, waving Dan over. They start with his arms, Phil peeling with his right hand from his left arm as Dan peels glue off Phil's right shoulder and upper arm, satisfied cheers coming whenever they manage to get a large sheet of glue all at once. After a few minutes Phil gets frustrated with the glue on his fingertips and opens his hand, pushing it towards Dan. Dan rolls his eyes and leans over Phil's fingers, working at each of them, one by one to get the glue off of every bit of Phil's fingers and then palms, then wrists until his whole hands are free. 

"Thank you!" Phil chirps graciously, batting his eyelashes at Dan who rolls his eyes and whacks Phil's shoulder playfully. They resume their peeling, and soon both Phil's arms are done and they're moving to his torso. Phil begins peeling from his belly as Dan moves to his back, pulling off large sheets all at once, making Phil shiver a bit with the sudden cold when the glue is removed. One sheet keeps going down and between his buttcheeks, making Phil jump and giggle a bit before it separates from the rest and pulls away to be discarded on the cold tile floor. 

Dan finishes Phil's back quickly and moves back to his front, leaning in close to peel from Phil's chest, picking carefully at the bits of glue that stick in the hair in the center of Phil's chest and around his nipples, making Phil twitch and laugh each time Dan's fingers grace over the sensitive nubs, earning him suggestive eyebrow wiggles from Dan which he responds to with friendly shoves. Dan is very attentive and precise as he works, leaning in closely to examine the skin, making sure he got every little bit. 

Soon Dan instructs Phil to sit on the edge of the tub and he does as suggested, watching as Dan begins to work at his toes. At this point Phil is using his hands to keep himself from falling off the slippery porcelain edge, so he's not peeling, only observing Dan. Dan picks carefully between his toes, and each touch sends little shivers throughout Phil's whole body. 

"Dan!" Phil yelps as Dan's fingers brush over the bottom of one of his feet, pulling his leg back in response. "That tickles!" 

"Shut up, you oaf!" Dan laughs, pulling Phil's leg back and beginning to work at it again. Phil can't stop giggling as Dan continues to work on his feet, holding Phil's ankle firmly so he can't escape. Phil twists and turns as Dan grins evilly, but doesn't look up from Phil's foot. He knows what he's doing as his fingers brush over Phil's ticklish undersides of his feet, the touch featherlight but almost worse that way, and eventually Phil plops down hard onto the floor, wincing as his bare bum connects with the hard tile. 

"OW!" Phil yelps, and Dan looks up in concern, eyes wide. "I'm okay. I'm okay." he giggles, comforting the brunette. "Just stop tickling me!" Dan rolls his eyes and returns to his work. Phil props himself back up on the edge of the tub and Dan continues working farther and farther up Phil's legs, careful to pick every little bit out of the curly hair covering them. 

When Dan makes his way up to Phil's thighs, Phil goes quiet, tingles rushing through him as Dan's fingers find the tender insides of his thighs, still working just as diligently, face close to his hands so he can be careful to get every last bit of the glue. Phil's eyes go wide as Dan moves from high up on his thighs to his hips, then back down and begins working the glue out from the curly and thick hairs at the base of his shaft.

Phil's heart is beating fast now - it wasn't weird to be naked around Dan, but to have the man actually touching him so intimately is something he wasn't prepared for, and his stomach is in his throat as he gapes at the brunette who seems completely unfazed as he continues from Phil's pubes up until he's actually peeling glue off of Phil's cock, running his fingers along it to find the start of new planes of glue, tickling along the velvety skin there, and then allowing the pads of his fingers to brush over the head of Phil's cock, pulling the glue off carefully.

Phil is biting his lip now, head turned away so Dan can't see the tension on his face, straining to keep his body from reacting inappropriately. He sighs in relief as Dan's hands leave finally, but tenses once again when he feels them travel underneath and suddenly they're cupping and pulling at his balls, cleaning them of the dried white substance. Phil's gaze is still diverted, eyes wide - how did they get here? His teeth tighten on his lip as his body betrays him and he feels warmth pooling in his groin, tightening as blood rushes to his cock, and he knows Dan has noticed as the hands still for a few moments.

Slowly, painfully, Phil turns his head back to face Dan, and is surprised when he sees a knowing smirk on his best friend's lips - lips that are only inches from his quickly hardening cock.

"I.... sorry." Phil whispers, embarrassed beyond belief. His eyes go even wider as Dan just shrugs and smiles, slowly getting on his knees and coming up so his lips are by Phil's ear, Dan's jeans brushing against Phil's cock and making the older man jump.

"Turn around." Dan whispers lowly, and Phil shudders. In no way did he expect those words, but he finds himself doing as Dan said, cock throbbing in excited anticipation.

He shivers as Dan's fingers pluck at the glue at the base of his bum, pulling it up and peeling it off of him. They start on the outside, but move closer and closer in until Dan's fingers are between his cheeks, pulling out glue in strips that make Phil's entire body shake.

"Dan..." Phil whispers, not knowing what is happening, but excited beyond belief.

"What do you want, Phil?" Dan asks, and this time there's nothing commanding about his tone. It's just Dan, and Phil suddenly realizes how much he loves _just Dan_. He's never thought too hard about a romantic situation between the two of them because it never seemed to be an option, but suddenly nothing sounds better, and his body is clearly telling him just how much it wants this, and Phil's mind isn't giving him much resistance either. So after a few seconds, Phil whispers back the best answer he can think of.

"I want whatever you do." he replies, not wanting to push Dan but also making it clear that he's ready for anything.

"Okay." Dan whispers back, and Phil gasps as he feels hands move down and slowly push his legs apart, knees on the tiled floor as he rests his torso on the edge of the tub, hands propping himself up from inside of the bathtub, eyes open in surprise and suspense. Dan gets up and leaves for a moment, but within seconds he's back, and his hands are running up the back of Phil's thighs and over his bum, making soft circles. Phil's eyes are wide, but then they scrunch shut and a small whine escapes his throat as a cool, slick finger works its way back between his cheeks and begins to circle his hole, working off the last bits of glue and replacing them with slick lube before Phil feels Dan press up against him from behind, still fully clothed. 

"You ready?" Dan whispers, and once again it's just Dan. Not any weird commanding voice, not a character, just  _Dan,_ and Phil nods eagerly.

"Yes." he whispers back, and is rewarded immediately by a finger slipping inside of him, met with little resistance. 

Within minutes Dan has three fingers plunging deep inside of him and pulling back out, hitting his prostate with every shove and Phil is practically crying into the tub in pleasure. 

"I'm ready." he manages to squeak out, and the fingers leave him, making him whine as his bum clenches around nothing. 

He hears a zipper and his eyes go wide, suddenly realizing the situation. He's about to have sex with Dan. He's about to have  _sex_ with  _Dan_. He knows the thought should frighten him, but somehow it doesn't. "Are you clean?" Dan asks softly and Phil nods, smiling when he hears a small, "Me too. No condom?" Phil nods again, amazed at his lack of nerves, and when he feels a slick, large object being pressed to his hole all he has is excitement, thrusting his hips backward in encouragement before feeling it press inside. At first it hurts - but he quickly adjusts and Dan moves slowly, carefully until Phil tells him he's ready for more, and then Dan is moving in and out faster than Phil can keep up with, but he doesn't feel bad because the noises Dan is making make it clear that he's enjoying this, so Phil just allows himself to be taken for this ride, soaring on waves of pleasure as Dan works at him from behind, leaning over to kiss marks into Phil's back, the new angle making him press even firmer against Phil's prostate. 

Phil's cock is pressing against the side of the tub and he flinches in surprise as he feels cool fingers wrap around it, but soon he's just grinding harder backwards, overwhelmed as he feels Dan's hand stroking him in time to the beat of his cock inside of Phil, and it's not long before Phil loses it, his cum mixing with the glue on the floor. He clenches through his orgasm, riding the pleasure as the overstimulation of Dan still pounding inside of him makes him lose himself in euphoria, and soon Dan is releasing too, filling Phil to the brim before the younger man collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. 

Their breathing slows eventually and Dan pulls out, grabbing a cloth to help Phil clean himself off. Phil allows himself to be rolled over and Dan props him back up so he's sitting on the porcelain edge of the tub, coming up to sit next to Phil. The black haired man is drowsy in bliss, and he just smiles faintly as Dan begins to pick carefully at the glue on his neck and jaw, moving up and around his face. Phil had completely forgotten that his head was still covered in glue, and he leans against Dan as the brunette picks glue from his ears and forehead, nose and cheekbones. 

Finally Dan props Phil back up and makes eye contact as he pulls the last bits of glue from Phil's lips, moving in to replace their territory with his own mouth, softly pressing in, moving slowly with Phil. Phil can't quite comprehend what's happening - only that he's happier than he has been in ages, and everything suddenly feels  _right_. 

"Is that okay?" Dan asks eventually, pulling away, his expression nervous for the first time. 

"Yeah." Phil breathes, staring into Dan's eyes in wonder and excitement. "More than okay."

"Good." Dan smiles, pulling Phil in for another kiss, and Phil knows that this will change everything, but he's ready, and he's not scared at all.

"I think we're gonna  _stick together_ for a long time." Phil whispers, giggling at his own glue pun.

Dan groans, shoving Phil gently and rolling his eyes, then pulling Phil back into a kiss.

"You're such an idiot." Dan whispers against Phil's lips, and Phil smiles, shaking his head. 

"Aww Danny... Don't be so glue-my!" Phil giggles, yelping as he ducks away from Dan's friendly slap, rushing out of the bathroom, naked and giggly as he looks for a good hiding spot.


End file.
